1. Field of the Disclosure
This disclosure relates to systems and methods for adjusting base advertising rates.
2. Background of the Disclosure
Currently, many merchants advertising products for sale on-line are charged for advertising based on a cost-per-click (“CPC”) model. In the CPC model, a merchant is charged a fee each time a potential consumer clicks on an advertisement for the merchant's product offer. The CPC rates for goods or services are generally defined by a rate card. A rate card defines advertising rates based on the type of good or service being sold. Rate cards are traditionally set and updated by a merchant's account manager or by a media outlet offering advertising. When rate cards are set by the media outlet, a problem arises when many merchants offer the same product or service as it may become difficult for merchants to receive advantageous ad placement. Furthermore, the static nature of rate cards prevents merchants from adjusting their advertising based on dynamic sales data. Thus, there is a need for allowing merchants more flexibility in setting CPC rates.